Something Right
by Blue Tiger-chan
Summary: TenTen has a problem. A NejiTen oneshot.


Um…Um… This was half random, and inspired. By Shikamaru the Novelist. Kudos on actually writing a slightly serious oneshot. So like, this is like dedicated to you.

I was listening to Relient K's 'Must Have Done Something Right', and I'm all like, "Whoa." Totally awesome. So let's not dawdle.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or 'Must Have Done Something Right'. Relient K owns that. Rock on Relient K.

Something Right

You know, when girls get their first kiss, they get this " floating on air" feeling and their leg lifts off the ground? Not me. It was… well let me explain.

Earlier this morning, I realized something.

I had a gigantic crush.

Not small, tiny-teeny, or microscopic.

_Huge, large, gigantic, not small, tall, humongous, cumbersome, time-consuming crush._

I prove my point.

On the famous, or infamous, Hyuga Neji.

To be blunt, he's hot.

But he's mysterious, cool, understanding, and (sometimes even) loving.

But then again, watching all the fangirls get beat down and brushed off makes a girl lose confidence.

But _then again, _I'm not a fangirl. I'm hopelessly in love. Yeah!

And I feel like I'm going to burst if I don't tell someone.

But I came down to one conclusion. I had to tell Ino.

Oh, God, anyone but her. But ALL the clues point to Ino to help me out.

Hey, what happened to Miss Independent?

I really don't know. Maybe that part of me died.

But I'll have to tell her.

I ran to the Yamanaka Flower Shop as soon as I was out of training.

To make things worse, I crashed into the window, killing all traces of secrecy.

Ino looked up from the book she was reading.

I got up clumsily and stumbled up to the counter.

"Ino. I have to talk to you. It's important." I grabbed the book out of her hands.

"Hey…" She whined.

"Listen Blondie. I'm talking to you." Ino sneered at my new name for her.

"Fine, I'm listening." She looked at me.

I leaned in closer. "I'm in love."

Ino practically jumped over the counter and hugged me.

"Can't breath…lungs…burning…" I choked.

"I knew it! So, who was the lucky bum?" She squealed.

"If…you'd let go…I could…tell…you…" I gasped.

"Oh! Sorry." Ino let go of me.

"Well, it's…" I mumbled the answer incoherently.

"Speak up, darling. Can't hear you!" She said sickly sweet.

"I said…Neji!" I said quickly.

"TenTen… Stop playing this stupid mind game with me." Ino sighed.

"Fine! I…said…Neji…Ther-!" Ino cut me off.

"So what are you going to do?" She smiled.

"I don't know."

Ino rested her head on her hand.

"You know, I'll keep an eye on him if I see him, 'Kay?"

"Thanks Ino."

"Don't mention it! Now go find your future husband," Ino screamed while pushing me outside.

"There he is. Go get 'em tiger!" She whispered.

"Uh-huh! But anyway, good luck with Shikamaru!" I said. Deviously, I might add.

"What?"

"Nothing." I smirked.

I tried to sneak up on Neji but it didn't work.

"TenTen? What do you want?" He said without looking at me.

"I uh…wanted…to…eh, ah, talk?" I sounded like Hinata.

He gave me a hard stare.

"Why not." He shrugged slightly.

We walked in silence until he said, "So what did you want to talk about?"

I felt my face go red. "Um… You." I gulped.

"What a coincidence. I wanted to talk about, _you._" He said quietly.

"Heh…yeah, what a coincidence!" I smiled.

I could feel Ino asking Sakura for a ten spot for their bet.

"So… like…I…uh…had to ask…" I continued.

"TenTen, I…" Way to be Out Of Character, buddy.

He grabbed me by the shoulders and looked around. Then Neji, THE Human Ice Block, kissed me.

Oh yeah, it was oh so chaste. I mean, the guy probably hasn't kissed in his freaking life. But…

"I don't know what came over me…I-!" I grabbed the unsuspecting Neji and gave him a not so chaste kiss.

"I don't know what you were planning to say, but I really, truly, like you a lot." I looked at my feet ready to hear the 'TenTen-you-are-so-weak-to-think-that-I-would-Love-you?' speech.

"So do I. Let's go, I don't feel like standing here forever."

At our training area, Neji and I decided to just talk about each other.

And then, a song came into my head. It was so random, but so fitting.

"We should get jerseys, 'cause we make a good team. But yours would look better than mine, 'cause you're outta my league."

Neji gave me a crazy stare.

"And I know that it's so cliché to tell you that everyday I spend with you is the new best day of my life. Everyone watching us turns away with disgust. It's jealousy, they can see we've got it going on!"

Neji had a blank expression.

"And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way. To let you know you're more than how I know how to say. You're okay with the way this going to be. This is the best thing we've got going on."

What surprised me most now is Neji took the singing over.

"If anyone could make me a better person, you could. All I gotta say is I musta done something good. I came along one day and you rearranged my life. All I gotta say is I musta done something right." He sang quietly.

"Maybe I'm just lucky 'cause it's hard to believe… Believe that someone like you would end up with someone like me. And I know that it's so cliché to talk about you this way, but I'll push all my inhibitions aside. It's so very obvious, to everyone WATCHING US… That we've got something real good going on." I continued.

"Crap!" Ino and Sakura cursed behind the bushes.

"And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way. To let you know that you're more to me than I know how to say. You're okay with the way this is going to be. This is going to be the best thing we've ever seen!" Neji sang.

"If anyone could make me a better person you could. All I gotta say is I musta done something good. I came along one day and you rearranged my life. All I gotta say is I musta done something right. I musta done something right." I finished.

"Well, I have one thing to say. Since when did you start listening to rock?"

"You have to be the most unromantic guy on the earth."

(Um this is the end…Huzzah!)

Yeah it's 10:30 now. I wanted this out at nine, but it isn't working. Oh well. R and R!


End file.
